Sangre
by karin vongola
Summary: Ver correr libremente aquel preciado líquido y ser engullido sin pudor alguno, comenzaba a encender furiosamente esa llama comúnmente denominada lujuria. KanameZero


Zero es de Kaname y viceversa, ambos a su vez son de la autoría de Matsuri Hino, sin embargo, puedo tener la vana ilusión de que todo es mio por escribir lo que leerás a continuación.

Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi = Relaciones chico-chico.

Advertencia 2: Contiene Lemon.

****Sangre  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Kaname observaba divertido el cuerpo de Zero tendido en su cama. Le lanzo una mirada de hielo a Yuuki por tocarle <em>sin su permiso<em>. La chica acariciaba su cabello con ternura maternal, y eso, no lo negaba le provocaba celos.

-No vayas a hacerle nada malo. Cuidalo mucho o vas a pagar- dijo ella con tono de advertencia sin parar de acariciar el cabello plateado.

-Como si fuera a hacerte caso- bromeo el con voz amable. Le sonrío irónico y con un gesto le indico que saliera de allí.

Yuuki salio de lanzándole una mirada hostil a su hermano. Si las miradas matasen, hace rato que estuviese bien muerta, por muy sangrepura que pudiera ser. Cambio su expresión a una mas alegre y vivaracha, sacarle de quicio aunque fuera unos segundos también le divertía y bastante.

En parte decidió largarse antes de ver los patéticos intentos de su hermano de flirtear a lo Kaname Kuran con Zero. Incluso reía al ver que Zero le insultaba o agredía cuando decía sutilmente: quiero cogerte.

Zero escucho la voz de Yuuki algo lejana, como si se tratase de un sueño en los que apenas puedes comprender alguna palabra dicha, apenas distinguiendo su timbre de voz. De un momento a otro la voz paro, quedando todo sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

Hizo un esfuerzo vano por abrir los ojos. Sus párpados pesaban sobremanera, un dolorcillo agudo taladraba su cerebro y una pesadez y ardor fuera de lo común recorrían su cuerpo entero por dentro y por fuera.

Sus sentidos comenzaban a recobrar fuerza poco a poco y al parecer los párpados comenzaban a obedecer por fin. No recordaba qué había pasado antes, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba o como había llegado allí. Aunque no debía estar muy lejos, la voz de Yuuki -si es que en realidad la había escuchado- se lo confirmaba. O al menos a eso quería aferrarse.

Kaname se cruzo de brazos viendo con malicia y cierto halo de perversidad al desorientado _medio vampiro_. Verle fruncir el ceño de cuando en cuando divagando tal vez en cuanto a su posición o lo que le había pasado le divertía, y bastante. Verlo allí, tendido, tan indefenso y sudando a raudales le hacian ver tan masoquistamente sexy que no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, pensando lo que haría con ese pequeño vampiro inestable. Mordió su labio levemente, sacando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre con sus colmillos filosos. La removió completamente con su lengua, aumentando su solitaria y refulgente éxtasis.

Su vista se aclaraba de apoco. Los pensamientos comenzaban a arremolinarse tan rápidos y seguidos que la fuerte puntada en su cabeza comenzó a convertirse en pálpitos dolorosos y profundos que estaba seguro si seguían así, se le partiría el cráneo en dos.

Aquel techo se le hacía familiar. El mismo techo que tenían las habitaciones de la Academia Cross.

Hubo una lucha con unos jodidos vampiros de clase E, liderados por un psicópata sangrepura que probablemente hubiese sucumbido a la locura tras siglos de vida. Cosas como esa sucedían en rarísimas ocasiones. El pudo haber cumplido su previsible deseo de ser asesinado, tal como había sucedido con sus recién convertidos subordinados a los cuales había eliminado con su fiel Bloody Rose. Pero Kuran se interpuso en su camino sacando el corazón del pobre infeliz de la caja torácica sin remordimiento alguno, de carne paso a huesos para finalmente convertirse en polvo y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Morir era tan irónicamente fácil.

Kuran bebía la sangre de aquel corazón aún latente mirándole a el con una desenfrenada lujuria, que le hizo lanzarle una mirada impetérrita. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su dormitorio y quitarse toda esa sangre de encima con una ducha fría. Tras dar dos pasos, sintió en su cuello una punzada excesivamente dolorosa que quemaba sus venas por cada milímetro de recorrido, toco la zona con su palma intentando refrenar el dolor, y luego todo fue oscuridad.

Respiró profundo intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza. Había disminuido bastante después de recordar lo que había pasado. La parte que no entendía era ¿Que era eso que le habían inyectado? y peor aún. ¿Donde mierda estaba? Aquella no era su habitación. Incluso se atrevería a asegurar que no estaba en los dormitorios del sol. Y el aroma de Kuran invadiendo sus fosas nasales le confirmo que definitivamente estaba en los dormitorios de la luna. De hecho, y para mas inri, estaba en la cama del puñetero bastardo. Todo olía a el. Y no es que el respirase su aroma cada vez que pasase por su lado o se encontraran en algún pasillo para su suerte maldita, con Kuran pellizcándole una nalga y el lanzándole miradas frías finamente acompañadas de comentarios hirientes, ante lo que el maldito sangrepura soro reía con gracia, contestaba con cortesía como si todo aquello fuese un puto juego de mierda.

-¿Vas a seguir durmiendo lo que resta de día?- Pregunto Kaname- Has dormido tres días seguidos. Y hubiese dormido a tu lado sino hubieses estado ardiendo todo el tiempo. Lo soportaste bien, supongo.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Bueno. Dormir a tu lado no debe ser tan malo. Me da morbo de solo pensarlo. Pero, dejando ese tema de lado, si la pregunta se refería a lo que soportaste pues..

-Dejate de rodeos y habla

-¡Que impaciente! -Exclamó con sorna- Debes aprender que la paciencia debe de ser uno de los puntos fuertes de los vampiros. Vivimos mucho, mas bien demasiado. Incluso demasiado es poco para describirlo.

Kaname sonrió de lado al ver la cara furiosa de Zero. Joder, era bastante atractivo e interesante desde su particular punto de vista. Observar sus reacciones, sus expresiones y casi poder leer lo que pasaba por su mente a través de su fría pero sutilmente expresiva vista le divertía. Y por supuesto, tenerlo a su merced gimiendo su nombre bajo suyo era lo que anhelaba desde hace tiempo. Pero claro, eso lo dejaría para más tarde - aunque no tan tarde-.

-Kuran. Deja de hablar basura y dime lo que quiero escuchar- Pronuncio ojivioleta con voz mordaz, lanzando veneno con la mirada y apoyando su espalda contra la pared luego de haber conseguido tomar asiento por su cuenta.

-Eres interesante- Dijo Kaname al ver lo rápido que estaba recuperándose.

-Kuran

-Bien. No es que yo lo haya hecho- dijo con aparente inocencia solo en voz, mas no expresivamente- aunque tal vez sí- agrego con sombría malicia- Tal vez alguien te ha inyectado un suero que podría haber acabado con tu vida a no ser que fueses un vampiro fuerte de sangre y con gran ímpetu. Tal vez ese alguien quería probarte y tal vez, y solo tal vez estés comenzando a convertirte en un extraño híbrido sangrepura. Aunque no al completo, claro... Tal vez.

-Tu tal vez puedes metértelo en tu jodido culo. No vuelvas a pronunciar ese dúo de palabras en mi presencia, sangrepura hijoputa- Le terció el joven comenzando a levantarse de la cama, observo su cuerpo por primera vez quedando estupefacto al observar un pijama de color negro que jamas había visto en su vida. De hecho odiaba usar pijama. Prefería dormir solo con bóxer o desnudo, dependía del animo y los sucesos del día.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto Kaname con mirada perversa, comenzando a desnudar a Zero con la mirada.

-Eres un pervertido, Kuran- Dijo Kiryuu arrastrando las palabras.

¿Y para que negarlo? Lo fue, lo era y lo seguiría siendo para el resto de la eternidad. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus miles de amantes a lo largo de las eras le había llamado tanto la atención como ese pequeño pseudo vampiro con manías de cazador. Tal vez serían sus ojos violetas o su piel pálida y lechosa, o ese cabello de un extraño color plateado que rara vez era visto en esos días, o el exquisito cuerpo que se ocultaba tras ese pedazo de tela negra que se encargaría personalmente de hacer jirones en un futuro no muy lejano, o esas expresiones impasibles y contestaciones groseras marca Kiryuu que tanto le desafiaban. De hecho era el primero y único, en sus diez mil años de vida que le retaba y le trataba como igual, e incluso inferior.

Kaname se acerco sin que un solo paso se escuchase en aquella habitación como animal en celo y con una mirada cargada de erotismo que probablemente incitase en algo al joven que aun yacía sentado en la cama.

-¿Por que querrías convertirme en un sangrepura?- pregunto Zero, evadiendo un beso de Kaname, que estaba sentado a su lado, y demasiado pegado a su cuerpo adolorido.

-Tal vez porque quería probar que sucedía si lo intentaba. Habían altas probabilidades de perderte. Afortunadamente todo salio bien. Y vaya que ha funcionado.Y Dime, ¿que sientes?- pregunto Kuran mirando los ojos violetas directamente imprimiendo su poder del convencimiento y control sobre los deseos y emociones de los demás, ese que tanto le enorgullecía.

-Ardor. Me arde cada musculo y cada milímetro de piel. - explico el muchacho, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Kuran. Kaname solo estaba usando sus poderes para que Zero respondiese cual corderito, aunque podía notar que a cada instante se estaba haciendo mas y mas fuerte. Probablemente dentro de poco, podría librarse de su estado de sopor y salir de nuevo con sus contestaciones duras, que no estarían mal del todo.

-Deja de verme así, puto Kuran- Exclamó Zero, dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado. El ardor comenzaba a menguar sustituyéndose por frío, sintió la piel helada por momentos, y de repente, nada.

No era un sangrepura del todo, y lo sabía. Podía salir a la luz del sol sin sufrir daño alguno y también podía comer otra cosa diferente de la sangre. Sin embargo, Kaname le había proveído poderes similares a los de un pura sangre, que, si sabia aprovechar, podría pasar a convertirse en un letal enemigo, o un aliado bastante importante.

El peliplateado noto que junto a la cama había un gran espejo. Observo su cuello repleto de sangre seca al igual que el pijama. La almohada y las sabanas también estaban manchadas de sangre. Seguramente la aguja había sido clavada en la yugular, haciendo que sangrase profusamente por un buen rato, hasta que, probablemente, Kuran se hubo compadecido de ver tanto liquido rojo salir de su cuerpo y la hubo cerrado, de alguna manera. De hecho podía notar perfectamente, a pesar de la distancia, que el sitio donde se situaba la yugular estaba completamente limpio, como si alguien hubiese lamido ese lugar en particular.

Observó a Kuran a través del espejo. Luego se vio a si mismo y nuevamente los rastros de sangre desperdigados a su alrededor. El olor de su propia sangre se le torno realmente apetitosa, tenía sed. Probable causa y efecto de la reciente perdida de sangre. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos hasta que la pupila y el iris perdieron su color y se mimetizaron en un rojo brillante. Sus pupilas inyectadas en sangre indicaban que estaba realmente sediento, y no precisamente de agua o algo parecido. Mordió su muñeca comenzando ésta a verter sangre en grandes cantidades. El pálido chico bebía poseído por una fuerza mística más allá del entendimiento, sin prestar atención a nada más que la sangre que corría furiosa a lo largo de su muñeca, cayendo varias gotas en la sábana y tomando como si su vida dependiese de ello. Kuran veía todo sin hacer nada, observar al peliplata hacer algo tan retorcido había encendido su libido a niveles insospechados.

No opuso resistencia a los besos que Kuran comenzaba a repartir a lo largo de su cuello, quitando los rastros de sangre poco a poco, sin detener al peliplateado en su tarea de chupar el vital liquido con desespero. Kaname le quito la camisa de un tirón, tal como había imaginado en su escenario mental hacia poco rato. Comenzó a lamer su pecho haciendo que Zero parase de beber, lanzando un pequeño gemido. EL sexo podía ser jodidamente placentero. Pero, la boca de un vampiro, podía brindar placeres inimaginables con tan solo tocar la piel de otros. La sangre de la muñeca aun chorreaba a raudales, yacía abandonada y manchando las sabanas aun mas, por lo que Kaname opto por tomarla y lamer los agujeros dejados por los colmillos para que la herida se cerrase de inmediato. Recogió todo rastro de sangre impregnada en la mano del cazador, siguiendo su camino hasta el pecho, que también tenia gotas de ese dulce sabor metálico. Lamió cada recoveco, dejando totalmente limpia la piel de Zero. El muchacho no paraba de jadear entrecortadamente, sin embargo, aun no habia logrado su fetiche: que Zero gritara su nombre entre gemidos.

Quitó el pantalón del pijama sin demasiada dificultad, observando perversamente el miembro palpitante de Zero a través del bóxer negro. Comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la tela, aumentando el volumen de los gemidos de Kiryuu. La prenda fue también despojada de su cuerpo. Kaname disfrutaba la vista y sonrío con malicia al ver que Zero desabotonaba su camisa. Con desespero, el peliplateado la arrojo a un lado comenzando a chupar sus tetillas de forma algo grotesca. Bien. Si quería jugar al masoquista lo estaba haciendo perfectamente. No le disgustaba el sexo duro. Zero bajo la cremallera del pantalón sacando el miembro de Kaname ya erecto por fuera del bóxer. Comenzó a lamer de arriba a abajo con avidez, haciendo que Kaname comenzara a jadear en voz baja. Hace tiempo que no le hacían una mamada tan jodidamente... erótica. Miles de pequeñas descargas electricas recorrían desde la base de su cerecro, pasando por la espina dorsal llegando finalmente a la punta del palpitante y humedecido órgano. Tres de los dedos de Zero rodeaban aquel miembro y lo recorrían de arriba a abajo al tiempo que su boca subía y bajaba dejando su saliva impregnada a lo largo de su anatomía.

Kaname le empujo contra la pared haciendo que abriera las piernas. Le penetro de golpe sin preparación alguna. Lo prefería así por muy masoquista que pareciese. Y es que estaba malditamente excitado y exaltado como para andarse con cursilerías previas. Zero lanzo un grito ahogado al sentir la intromisión. No obstante, poco a poco comenzó a gemir y gritar de placer. Las arcadas y profundas embestidas comenzaban a revolucionarle por dentro haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aferrar sus manos a las sabanas. Kaname acerco su cuello al rostro de Zero, y este se asió a el con ahinco. Al ver las delgadas venas, aun a través de la piel morena, sus pupilas se inyectaron en sangre nuevamente, por lo que clavo sus colmillos comenzando a ingerir ese delicioso, salado y metálico elixir que había probado tiempo atrás, mientras estuvo maniatado en su más patética fase de clase E.

Al quedar satisfecho, procedió a lamer la herida como había hecho Kaname con la suya hace rato, observando sorprendido como solo quedaban dos puntos casi imperceptibles en su piel, que seguramente ya no existirían dentro de unos minutos. La habilidad de sanación de los vampiros era exquisitamente impresionante, y mas aun la poderosa habilidad de la simple saliva vampírica. Dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo nuevamente, y la imagen que vio, le excito aun mas, si cabía. Observar a Kuran penetrarle con fuerza, balanceando sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante mientras tenía los pantalones puestos, con él desnudo y completamente a su merced le hicieron gemir aun mas fuerte.

-Di mi nombre- le susurro Kaname entre gemidos.

Zero no se rebajaría tan fácilmente a obedecer las palabras del noble vampiro, por muy poderosos y quisquilloso que pudiera llegar a ser. Y esto lo sabia Kaname a la perfección. Le gustaban los retos. Y lograría cumplir su deseo en poco tiempo, podía presentirlo.

Se sorprendió un poco al sentir que Zero le empujaba con relativa fuerza, aun a pesar de todo el placer que estaba recibiendo en aquel momento. Procedió a separarse de él, y gimió fuerte al vislumbrar que Zero se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el viéndole a los ojos directamente, clavándole sus orbes con frialdad y una expresión que denotaba malicia pura e inusitada perversidad sádico morbosa. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás al sentir que Zero se penetraba a si mismo tomando primero su miembro con una mano y metiéndolo a su interior de una vez. Comenzó una danza fortuita que acompaño de inmediato, abrazo por las nalgas a Zero fuertemente haciendo que este suspirase y gimiese con desenfreno.

-¡Kaname!- Exclamó de repente, con fuerza al sentir que un liquido caliente invadía su interior haciendo que temblase de placer.

Kuran cantó victoria. Zero aun estaba lo bastante excitado y empalmado, por lo que opto por lamer su miembro por un torutoso y largo rato para finalmente dejarle llegar al clímax con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios. Bebió la esencia del peliplateado como si se tratase de la sangre mas exquisita que hubiese probado. Y la verdad no distaba de ese concepto. Tal vez probaría a tomar mas de _eso_ en otro momento, solo por fetiche. Le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente. Pero a Zero, solo un poquito.

Zero se levanto de la cama, algo dolorido por la intensa actividad sexual acompañando a Kaname a la ducha. No sabia porque, pero aun estaba excitado.

Probablemente, daría pie a una faena carnal de parecidas proporciones...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Adoro a los vampiros. También a los hombres lobos, brujas, magos y cuestiones demoniacas. Por favor no pensar en crepúsculo como medio de inspiracion de este fic. Pensar mas en las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice o un fantástico libro que recomiendo enteramente por ser espectacularmente cruento y romántico a la vez: El ultimo vampiro de Christopher Pike que aún estoy leyendo. De alli la inspiracion. Por supuesto la idea se sobrevino al leer el manga de Vampire Knight (esa parte en la que Kaname le da de beber su sangre a Zero. Joder... fanservice yaoi del bueno) y la tensión amorosa que a veces insinúa Hino entre este par.

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!**  
><strong>


End file.
